Hungry For You
by Pearliron
Summary: A question taking too long to answer, but when all truth is revealed, it's time for action! House/Wilson


**I'm hungry too. For you!**

**--**

House stomped trough the halls somewhat more alive than usual. Probably because his leg didn't bring him pain anymore.

''Hey, Wilson, what's up?'' House spotted a rather sleepy James on a corner.

''_What's up_?'' Wilson looked slightly shocked, '' that doesn't sound like you at all! …have you overdosed Vicodine?''

House sighed, making up a smart remark:'' Well, you see, people always forget we have two sides, and you're one of them.''

''What are you up to?'' James asked suspecting something.

''-I'm not giving you any Morphine, and don't even think about another prescription for Vicodine!'' He added quickly.

''No, my leg is fine, though I might want that Vicodine, in order to kill a patient, or a pesky _doctor_.'' House said and glared at him.

James sighed giving up and sat down on a chair, bringing his hands to his head.

''What's wrong, Wilson?'' House asked annoyed.

''You really want to know?''

House rolled his eyes and attempted to leave, but was interrupted: ''I lost my 4th marriage. I…- she left me after a week… a WEEK, _dammit_!'' James said angry and desperate.

House didn't answer for a while, so James (knowing his heartless nature) stood up annoyed and went to get some coffee.

When he got back, Greg forced himself to say at least something:'' Are you gay?'' slipped out an ironic question.

Wilson nearly spilled his coffee:'' Why would you ask me something like that? I had --''

House interrupted him:''-- 4 marriages, I know. …I'm just curios.''

James looked down, hoping he would lay off, but he was wrong.

House waited for Wilson's gaze to travel up to his own:'' Well?''

Wilson sighed:'' I… n-not really.''

''_Not really?_'' House cocked his eyebrow and didn't let go even a bit, '' Oh, come one, that was one hell of a bad feedback!''

This was making James feel really uncomfortable, but in an amazingly lucky coincidence, Cuddy came their way, telling him to come to her office.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and everyone except House had left the rest-room when he came in.

' ''_Just great''_.' Wilson saw House drinking something, probably the coffee leftovers from morning and working on papers.

''Great timing, James.'' House said sarcastically, not looking up from his papers.

Calling him by his name only increased the pressure from the unanswered question.

'_House is probably going to ask me about it again…He never gives up.'_

Wilson clutched his fists in anger.

Greg looked up at him, and that obviously was the last straw in his bucket.

''Ok, I'm Bi – Bisexual, happy?!'' James spat uncertainly, yet angry and annoyed at the same time.

House was thinking over about what Wilson had just said, and after a minute or so of silence, he put his coffee cup down and stood up from the desk.

James blinked as Greg came closer to him.

They were just inches apart, when his stomach flipped in strange excitement:'' House, w-…what are you doing?''

But he didn't stop from inching closer to him:'' House? House! What are you-'' But a capturing and rough kiss stole his words. Wilson was completely stunned.

''H-House, I,'' James tried to speak, but he melted into Greg's kiss, that is - until his senses got back to him, '' can't – I – mm…'' But instead of pushing him back, he was **moaning!**

''Mm… no!'' he managed to brake away and push House's hands off him, '' I can't… we-can't!''

''…''

''…I-I'm hungry!'' James cried out in desperation.

''Yeah, well, I'm hungry too,'' House replied sarcastically, '' Hungry for **you**!'' He said and forced his lips back on James', pushing him closer.

''You are not going anywhere.'' House said and roughly pushed the man down on a sofa, next to the desk he had been sitting at, and draped himself over James.

''You owe me for all the times Cuddy let you go home earlier.''

He said before laying hungry and passionate kisses on his mouth and neck, which Wilson answered eagerly.

James wrapped his arms around his back and pulled House closer as he unbuttoned Wilson's shirt.

They would've gone further too, if only Chase hadn't come in and broken his cup of hot chocolate on the floor in shock…


End file.
